


Piggy

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anger, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: This is a dark one folks, so do not read if you do not like something vicious and slightly evil from my brain box. this was a dream, I wrote all five chapters in the one morning as it was still fresh and it was confusing as well as interesting to me as a concept. TRIGGER WARNING Rape.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 23
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

I had a dream this morning, woke to ponder the weirdness of it and from that came this story. Just five chapters, like the dream … it was fleeting. WARNING TRIGGERS - Rape

.

.

.

.

Ianto reached out to shake The Man's hand politely as it was offered to him and the moment their skin touched Ianto felt a jolt of electricity. The man pulled Ianto towards him in a sharp movement so their bodies were flush as he hissed "Why Mister Jones, I did not know you made it out."

Ianto felt immediate discomfort and confusion puling away and taking a visible step back from the man, making Jack swing from his conversation with the Brigadier to look at the two men. He could literally feel Ianto's fear. It was coming off him in psychic waves. Ianto did not seem to know he was empathic and is was rare for him to project like that, Jack immediately reacting.

"Hello there" Jack said as he stepped between them, offering his own hand "Caption Jack Harkness. Ianto here is one of mine."

Jack eyeballed The Man who seemed to be measuring him then look behind him at Ianto as if Jack were not important in whatever he was trying to do. Clearly dismissed. Jack could still feel Ianto's fear and confusion so he stepped back, effectively making Ianto step back as well until there was a good distance between the men, Jack then turned to the Brigadier "Good to see you again Brig. I will talk to you later. Things to go, people to do."

It was not until they were in the SUV that Ianto seemed to calm, taking deep breaths and running his hands along his sides like he was checking a pound of flesh had not been carved off. Jack watched him as he drove then asked softly "What was that all about?"

"I do not know" Ianto admitted "I … he knew me. I did not know him but... he knew me… knew me from T1. Commented on the fact I got out like… it felt … wrong. l … wrong. I don't know Jack, I can't explain it. It was irrational but I wanted… I wanted to scream."

Jack drummed his fingers on the steering wheel then he ordered "Hand over to Owen. You do not go near that Man again. I didn't like it either."

Ianto slumped back and nodded, usually annoyed at stepping back from an active case with Jack but this time… this time he couldn't get past the weird feeling that The Man had not just known him … he had known … something. Something bad.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Lovely little Piggy" the voice purred, Ianto groaning as he felt another finger being inserted, writhing on the bed as the heady scent of cherry filled the air "What a piggy little boy. Handsome, piggy little boy"_

_Lisa's laughter was faint, then her lips were on the head of his cock, that tongue starting to tickle as she took him in and Ianto bucked greedily, those fingers now four and then came the sudden intrusion of something big, long and hot._

_Ianto grunted with each thrust, the rhythm growing faster and faster until the bed shook, Ianto's head rolled and he was making the grunting noises to match those above him, Lisa's laugher so faint…. "Squeal for me piggy" called the voice in a singsong way then there was a deep a pain, an intense pain as something inside him …._

Ianto woke with a jolt, sitting up and looking around with confusion, finding himself in his apartment in the early hours of the morning. First light peeking through the curtains. Jack was beside him. Naked, uncovered and totally ridiculously hard. Ianto was burning with need as well, a deep throb from the weird dream and he was on top of that dick, grinding on Jack even before Jack was fully aware and he cried out as he seized Ianto's hips and started to buck.

My, this was new.

Jack could barely control things, then realized he couldn't. Ianto was out of control and he was taking Jack with him, the emotions washing over him were full of lust, wanton lust and something else. Deeper, something deep down at the base of the desire.

Hunger.

.

.

.

.

Ianto woke.

The bed beside him was empty and he rose, padding out find Jack at the kitchen bench humming as he buttered toast, turning to look at him and grinning "Look you skinny fella. I like this new look. You never walk around naked."

Ianto looked down at himself with confusion. Huh. He was, weird.

"OK, come on. I made breakfast and I want you to at least eat some of it, and no complaining that you feel bloated already. You are NOT fat! You need some meat on your bones you skinny man" Jack turned and placed down the plate of bacon, eggs and fried tomatoes.

Ianto was ravenous, sat and devoured it in no time, humming as he enjoyed the bacon "God, this is the best bacon ever!"

Jack was delighted as Ianto did not usually eat more than a few bites out of politeness. Then again … last night and this morning had been … energetic.

"Are you OK Ianto?"

"Hmmmm? God, no… can't fit another bite" Ianto said in reply, not getting the question "you are not just a pretty face sir… you cook like a god"

Jack smiled as he settled back to watch Ianto finally go shower and get dressed.

This was turning into a weird day alright.


	2. clarity

"Owen?" Ianto said as he entered the back room where Owen kept his spare things "Do you have a sec?"

Owen was surprised at both the question and the tone. Ianto did not usually approach him for anything and he turned with interest pointing for them to sit on an old sofa in the room. Ianto calmly moved a stack of files then frowned, "These should be filed."

"Not finished with them" Owen said nonchalantly "What's up?"

"I… it sounds so silly and embarrassing" Ianto sighed "Dreams. I have been having dreams the last few nights. Harsh ones. Sort of … well … scary in an erotic way."

Owen stared at him and wondered if it was a wind up "Go on."

"Well … back in the before. When I was at T1 Lisa and I used to experiment with… god. I hate even talking about it but … sexually… we experimented. There was a little pill her boss gave her to try out … a pill she had that made me feel … brilliant actually. Like… I was someone else. Loose heady and each touch to my skin was orgasmic. It was… yeah. Anyway… there was a reoccurring theme throughout our lovemaking. We would have our evening meal, each take one of these little pills and then … well things would get weird."

Owen was interested now, saw that whatever this was Ianto was truthing and completely embarrassed to be admitting to this "Where did she get the pills from?"

"Never said… a friend at work, one of her bosses she said" Ianto amended "Then … well."

"OK. Describe a typical sexual moment."

"Well … that's just it. It was not something normal, typical ..easily said. I sometimes remember getting undressed, sometimes I am just almost awake or hands on me, sometimes I am aware of ripping clothing… I feel hands… lots of them.. mufti's…. Lips… breath.. voices … Lisa is always laughing and groaning my name like she does did when I fuck her even though she is not there… she is somewhere else in the room. Strange… all weird. Then comes the penetration" Ianto stopped and blinked like he didn't know about that until he said it, then he slowly repeated "The penetration. Lisa had a dildo, a big black thing she called Mister Boo. Sometimes it was for her, sometimes for me. Since we started the pills… I would find myself writhing on the bed with my …with… my legs up against my chest, Mister Boo being slammed in to me over and over… so fast… hard and the bed would shake… it was… so violent and I would be helpless, laying there and … cumming … screaming.. grunting as I felt a sexual high I have never felt before. Voices telling me I was loving it… I was a greedy little piggy… I … god. I feel ill."

Owen seemed to be staring at him then he asked softly "Mate… if she was ramming that dildo into you like that… who was holding your legs up?"

Ianto frowned, "What? I… what? No… I mean.. what do you mean? What?"

Owen leaned forward and explained "Think about it. You are on your back, on the edge of the bed right? Someone is pushing your knees into your chest to expose your arse. Both hands are on you?"

Ianto was confused "I… I can't remember… I don't know… i…"

"Was it you holding your knees?"

"No. My arms would be out, like… held by the wrists like …. a sacri…..fice" Ianto stalled out, his eyes unfocused as he sat there immobile with shock, Owen finally helping him see that one of the problems was with his dreams. His memories. Someone holding his arms out. Someone holding his legs. Someone fucking him. Lisa was not… it was not Lisa. Someone else was doing her too, her noises those of sex… "How… how many people must it have taken to fuck us both like that?"

Owen sat staring at Ianto then looked to the doorway where Jack stood listening, the file for Owen limp in his hand as he stared at Ianto on the sofa, the Ianto spoke again "Piggy. The voice. He would say… piggy boy, you piggy little boy, greedy for it … as he… it wasn't a dildo was it. He was raping me. Each night… we took those drugs. Laid back thinking we were having wild sex and people would enter our apartment and rape us. Right?"

Jack was immobile, staring at Ianto still.

"Mate" Owen said softly "I … that… I don't know what to say. What you are describing is… maybe if it was T1 is will be something that was being documented. Toshiko still has the old shit we managed to download from the servers before the fire got to the…"

"NO!" Ianto exploded from the sofa "don't tell her. Oh god, no. Don't' tell her I am soo… so… disgusting ... not her. No. Oh god. That Man… The Man…"

Jack knew who Ianto was referring to and he was gone, racing for the phone to call the Brigadier.

He wanted a word with that man too.


	3. seeking clarity

Jack wanted to stay again but felt Ianto's discomfort in even having someone close. He kissed Ianto gently on the forehead and whispered that he was going to go spell Toshiko for her evening meal and then be back, go to bed. Get some sleep. Ianto waited until Jack was gone and settled on the sofa, knowing sleep would not come tonight. Not now this was all in his head swirling about.

When the knock came at the door he was surprised. Surely Jack had his key with him? Ah. Probably died again, lost his clothes and was naked, covered in blood and gory. Don't judge. Jack just sometimes arrived like that ya know.

Ianto opened the door and his smile froze on his face as The Man stood on the other side.

"Hello Piggy."

Ianto cried out and backpedaled as something in the deep recesses of his brain yelled at him to get away, too alarmed to even close the door as the man stepped into the room and started to speak "Rashers of lucky pennies bathe in ladles of wanderlust."

Ianto froze.

"Bedroom Piggy."

Ianto turned on his heel and waked to his bedroom, the man following as he took in the apartment and the pretty things. Ianto stood by the bed.

"Clothes off Piggy."

Ianto complied. Calm and collected like this was a medical exam and the man smiled as he had hoped his hypnotic conditioning was still so strong after all this time. The words so strong that Ianto was a good boy. Shame without the enhancement pills it would be a one sided dance tonight but never mind. Seeing him had been like having your favorite sweet dangled in front of you after years of it being out of circulation.

"On the bed Piggy… on your hands and knees."

Ianto clambered up and looked at the headboard with an air of disinterest as The Man started to get his own clothes off, reaching out as he did so to rub and stroke Ianto's arse cheeks, sliding in a finger and check the hole that was so damned sweet.

"Assume the position Piggy."

Ianto rolled to his back and placed his feet by his arse cheeks, knees up, arms out. Damn … this was going to be interesting without the team. Also … the first time without backup keeping watch, the first time he had him all to himself and the man grinned as he felt his dick trying to struggle itself out of his pants … so close.

He climbed onto the bed now fully naked, letting his dick rub against Ianto's ball sack as Ianto stared at him silently.

No grunting.

He found he didn't like that and he frowned then hissed "Grunt Piggy. Grunt."

Ianto started to make noises, similar to what he wanted but not right. No lust, no desire. Mechanical. Damn it, if only h…ah. The man went back to his clothing and opened a pill container from his pocket, pills spilling on the floor in his excitement and he swore, picking them up and choosing one to place in Ianto's mouth "Swallow Piggy. You Piggy boy, swallow."

Ianto did so and the man grinned, wanting for it to take effect and as Ianto's dick started to twitch he touched his inside leg once more, Ianto's groan much better now. Right. Should have done hat in the first place. Ok well … will know better next time. He prepared them both.

The Man pushed Ianto's knees into his chest, leaning and struggling to get his dick in without the aid of someone else helping, and then finally he was there. Ianto was wanton as always, bucking and grunting but without someone holding him down the man found it harder to keep control over this sexual being and more than once Ianto got hold of his hair, almost turning them over and gaining control.

It had become a wrestling match with Ianto not only stronger than The Man but to The Man's shock Ianto seemed to be fighting the drug like he hadn't before. Maybe the black bitch had been a control? Her noises had pleased him and kept him enthralled? No matter, the man simply struck Ianto in the head and Ianto was felled by the sudden assault, slipping between consciousness' as The Man wantonly fucked him, now enjoying the noises Ianto made without even knowing it.

.

.

.

Jack entered the apartment and was surprised to finds a light on. Ianto must have got up to the toilet or something. Jack entered the bedroom and paused, Ianto lay on the bed with his legs spread, his dick engorged and his eyes staring at the ceiling. Glassy. Unfocused.

"Ianto?" Jack asked softly reaching out to touch Ianto's foot and Ianto grunted, his dick flopping on his stomach like Jack had just finger fucked him. Jack withdrew his hand with horror as he took in the state of his lover, the tickle of cum between his legs and the disheveled bed, partner and room in general.

The bruising on Ianto's body was starting to show, as was a bruise to his forehead constant with being punched or something. Ianto had struggled but not been able to stop whatever had happened and Jack stepped toward the bed, something crunching underfoot.

Jack stepped back and looked down at the pill he had stepped on and he knew. He knew.

Jack's face changed to one that he didn't like to wear.

Usually.


	4. surprise motherfucker

Ianto woke to the weird feeling of loss, Jack's arms around him as he spooned him so gently and Ianto smiled, wriggling back to feel Jack's flaccid penis against his arse cheeks. He reached back to stroke it and was surprised when Jack moved back.

Ianto rolled to look at him in the morning light "Hey. You OK?"

Jack considered "I was about to ask you the same thing. How are you feeling?"

Ianto yawned and stretched then groaned "God. What time did you get back? I fell asleep .. god. Did we get a little rough last night? I must have drunk too much wine"

Jack didn't know what to say so he whispered "Sorry Tiger."

"Don't be sorry… just be more gentle" Ianto laughed, kissing Jack and wriggling again, Jack was unable to resist the sweet man's advances and he rolled them both to Ianto's surprise and Ianto moaned as he was not only allowed to touch Jack more, he was allowed to be the top. Jack liked being the top, not often he let Ianto be the leader here and as Ianto made love to Jack he felt powerful and so … good. It felt damned right.

Jack stroked his face and whispered to him as Ianto and he made love, Ianto's thrusts not coordinated towards the end as he came and Jack watched the love and raw pleasure on Ianto's face as he filled him, taking Jack with him to the white light of bliss. Afterwards Jack held him as Ianto snuggled into him and he knew he could never tell Ianto what was happening. He had to protect him. He was so … his.

.

.

.

.

Owen was confused at first then angry and was now settled into a haze of revenge once Jack had brought him the crushed pull and the explanation for this weird offering. Now the two men sat painstakingly going over those old downloaded files searching for something to help Ianto, some way to fight this and stop whatever the fuck this was.

.

.

.

Ianto walked around topside unaware of the turmoil below, collecting the pastries from the local bakery he knew Jack liked. Last night had been … well he didn't really remember everything. So tired. But this morning ... Ianto hadn't felt this strong and this energized in a long time. It had been sweet of Jack to let him be the top, it had felt so empowering to have Jack lay back for him and be subservient. He hadn't known he had needed that control, needed to be the boss. It had somehow reset something that had been a little off lately and although Ianto didn't understand it … he accepted it as Jack's way of apologizing for being a little weird the last few days.

.

.

.

"Got him!" Jack said suddenly as a picture flashed past, both men leaning forward to find the reason for Ianto's abuse.

"Got it" Owen said and Jack slid his chair closer, both men looking at the old handwritten notes scanned into the system, both of them muttering some of the words out loud.

"Right. Got his number now!"

.

.

.

.

They ate a lavish meal Jack had cooked, something that Ianto had been surprised at too. Jack didn't cook much but when he did… "No more! I will pop!"

Jack grinned and said softly "Too thin. You need feeding up. My handsome Tiger."

Ianto blushed and then Jack's pager went off so he sighed and picked it up "Owen. Will be right back lover. Take a bath or something yeah?"

Ianto hummed as he rose to clear the table, Jack out the door and gone in no time as Ianto turned on the radio and found an oldies channel that had some lovely music to sway to. There was a knock at the door and Ianto stopped humming, turning down the music. He walked to the and opened it as he said "you forget your key again?"

"Rashers of lucky pennies bathe in ladles of wanderlust."

Ianto dropped the tea towel on the floor, his face going slack as he stared at The Man.

"Bedroom Piggy."

Ianto turned on his heel and started to walk, he man pushing the door closed with his foot as he followed Ianto excitedly, already palming his crotch. He did not hear the door click and did not realize it did not meet the jam, the hand stopping it's closing swing pushed it open again and was gentle, even if it's partner was holding something a little more… angry.

Jack took delight in bringing the Webley down on the man's head, making him crumble on the floor at Ianto's' feet and Ianto turned at the noise to look blankly at Jack, then down at the man on the floor.

"Go to bed." Jack said as calmly as he could "Go sleep."

Ianto blinked at him then after seeming to consider things decided to comply to Jack's relief, Jack now crouching over The Man who was starting to moan softly as he clutched his head. Owen slid into the apartment and headed for The Man on the floor, the handcuffs in Owen's hand. Once Owen had control of The Man he patted his pockets down, finding the pills and holding them up with glee.

Jack headed into the bedroom where Ianto lay on the bed, naked and spread-eagle again, waiting for his rape. It made Jack feel disgusted and he reached out soothingly rubbing Ianto's hip and back as he encouraged him to roll, then placed him in the bedding, kissing his gently as he whispered that he loved him. The first time. Yeah. He said it.

Ianto's soft smile was reward enough for the pain in those words.

After all … it was true.

What a time for surprises all around right?


	5. love conquers all

Jack found out the truth… of course he did. The Man had no real choice in the end but to tell a man whose empathic abilities far excel his own. Jack exited the cell leaving the remains as Owen watched on, his face showing his disgust in what he had just seen and listened to. He grabbed Jack's arm as he went to brush past "That man is UNIT still … what do you want me to do with him?"

"He is alone, no others survived this long to take part so ... he is the end. Take what is left down to the sewers… away from here. Let the Weevils have a go, then call it in as a weevil attack" Jack snarled, pulling away from Owen with an anger he needed to do something with. "Just get rid of it."

Jack could not being himself to say 'him' about such an animal who had preyed on not only Ianto but others from T1 that were in the files he and Owen had carefully erased from the system altogether. Yvonne had OK'd this as part of a 'partnership program' with UNIT.

Jack pondered his next step and with a deep breath he knew he had to do what was right for Ianto, especially knowing now that Ianto had empathic abilities that this animal had not only used to his own advantage, but had locked away for his own personal pleasure, effectively hobbling Ianto.

That night as they settled into the bed after a lavish meal that had surprised and delighted Ianto again, Jack pulled him close and kissed him, stroking his face as he whispered gently "Rashers of lucky pennies bathe in ladles of wanderlust."

Ianto went limp, his eyes glassy as Jack swallowed hard, hating the impaired sight of the man he new deep down he loved more than anyone else.

"Ianto, can you hear me?"

"Yes."

"Ianto… I want to you to listen to my voice, carefully remember the words I am about to say" Jack said as he stroked Ianto's face gently "Ianto. You are strong. Vibrant, powerful and righteous. You are a good man, an honorable man and you are a free man. When I count down from three to one you will wake from this and feel as if waking from a weird dream you cannot quite remember but you will remember that no one controls you, no words, no voice can ever control you. There is no sequence of words that will ever take your control, you will always be your own man and I will…"

Jack swallowed and took a deep breath "I will always love you. One day we will lay together, you in my arms as you leave me for the last time. One day you will….will die and I will weep. Know that we never have to say 'I love you' because we say it without words every time we touch. Know that on the day you must leave me that I will mourn and I will never forget that you love me and I love you."

Ianto seemed to jolt even though he was under Jack's control and Jack held him tighter, "My darling boy… let the firewalls fall, let any and all conditioning fall away and my voice will be the ONLY voice you hear in those final moments. Feel warmth and love flow over you and leave me safe in the knowledge that I will be OK."

"Cariad?"

Ianto was fighting it, he was fighting the control as Jack's words struck like knives and Jack knew he had to do it now, had to release him.

"Three…..two….one."

Ianto took a deep breath, rearing back to look at Jack and blink, and then he laughed weakly "God... I just had the weirdest dream."

"What was it about Tiger?" Jack asked pulling him close and Ianto snuggled in, his head on Jack's chest and he laughed softly and let his hand splay across Jack's stomach in a way that always made Jack feel warm inside.

"Damned if I can remember it now" Ianto muttered as he settled back to sleep "Nothing. Stupid… nothing important."

"Good" Jack sighed, closing his own eyes as he followed his lover to sleep.

And for the first time … in their dreams they found one another.

And it was grand.

.

.

.

.

The end


End file.
